megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Amane Kuzuryu
Amane Kuzuryu (九頭竜 天音, Kuzuryū Amane) is a playable character in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor. Appearances * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character Design Personality Amane is a very emotionless girl, maiden of the Shomonkai. Unlike her father's wishes to create chaos, Amane truly believes through Remiel that salvation can be achieved by following God. In Overclocked, through her route, it's revealed that her father was the one who taught her to be emotionless. After spending time with the group, Amane regrets not having a normal high school life, as she was now being more active on her own. Profile * Age: 16 Devil Survivor Amane Kuzuryu is the maiden of the Shomonkai, a mysterious cult, and the cult leader's daughter. She showed up in front of the Protagonist and his friends in the Aoyama Cemetery, warning of the strength of the demon Wendigo. Amane can join the group in Day 7 depending on the route taken. As a playable character, she is the most potent spellcaster in the game with by far the highest magic (even more than Yuzu). However, to compensate, she has only a movement of 3 and average to low in other stats, making her a glass cannon of sorts. It is also revealed that she defeated one of the Four Devas, tasked with the protection of Tokyo, six months prior to the events of Devil Survivor. She did so by using the demon Jezebel, whom Belberith placed into her. When the War of Bel is waged, the angel Remiel also possesses Amane to help protect her and keep Jezebel sealed. Early Bad Ending It is implied that she, along with everyone else left in the Yamanote Circle, is killed by God's Thunder. Desperate Escape As the Protagonist's party attempts to break through the lockdown, Amane shows up, teamed with Izuna, and attempts to assist the angels in preventing the lockdown from being breached. This time is one of the only times when enemy units (Amane) makes use of Samarecarm to revive fallen teams, rather than fallen team members. Upon defeating the angels, Amane, and Izuna, the party escapes, and Remiel becomes available for fusion. King of Demons In order to for the Protagonist to become the demon overlord, Jezebel, who is resting in Amane's soul, must be defeated. At Naoya's suggestion, the protagonist's party heads out to capture Amane, defeating the numerous Shomonkai members accompanying her. Naoya then utilizes the COMP's ability to harness thoughts to transport the protagonist's party into Amane's soul to defeat Jezebel. Kingdom of Saints After the protagonist enters Amane's soul and defeat Jezebel, Amane's soul is restored and she joins the party. She helps the protagonist defeat Belberith, Naoya, and Loki, but is extremely saddened by the death of her father, who sacrificed himself to summon Belberith. She also helps the protagonist defeat Babel and become the Messiah. Silent Revolution Song of Hope Amane and Remiel reveal that the summoning server which the party wants to destroy is located in the demon world, and to reach that, the Protagonist must become the King of Bel. With the use of the COMPs and Remiel's help, the party gets transported into Amane's soul to destroy Jezebel. When the demon is vanquished, Remiel leaves Amane's body as well, but leaves Amane with enough information to direct the party in fusing the demon world with the human world in order to close Babel. Devil Survivor Overclocked Stats Amane has a movement range of 3 and speed of 50, which makes her worse than Yuzu in movement. However, she possesses the best Magic growth, having that stat maxed out at the earliest point in time compared to all other characters. Day Before, Aoyama Cemetery Amane first appears here (known as "Priestess") and helps the Protagonist's party fend off a Wendigo. After the Wendigo's defeat, it escapes, and Amane leaves the battle in pursuit of the demon. Desperate Escape As the protagonist's party attempts to break through the lockdown, Amane and Izuna appear, and attack the party in order to keep the lockdown in one piece. King of Demons The first step to becoming the King of Bel is to defeat Jezebel, who resides in Amane's soul. To get there, Naoya plans to capture Amane, though she comes accompanied with 8 Shomonkai members who need to be taken care of. Mind Amane Mind Amanes are summoned by Jezebel after enough damage has been dealt to her. They must be defeated to prevent Jezebel from regaining control of Amane's soul. Jezebel will continuously spawn Mind Amanes if there are less than 2 copies left on the battlefield. Amane.jpg|Amane at level 99. Trivia *Her route is of Law Alignment where the Hero becomes a Messiah and serves under YHVH. *She can be one of the best Magic tanks in the game, along with Yuzu and Midori. *Her last name could be a reference to the dragon in Shin Megami Tensei II, it's role is being a superweapon under YHVH's command to destroy the world. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters